High 5
by Noxialis
Summary: - Dean/Castiel - Part of Candy Hearts Series II - Castiel does not understand what a high five is.


**Title:** High 5

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Summary:** Cas does not know what a high five is, Dean, so of course he's going to hold your hand.

**Notes:** I own nothing. Also, what kind of candy heart message is 'High 5'? Seriously people, I'm not making any of these messages up.

* * *

"Yeah!" Dean shouted, wide grin firmly in place as the firelight from the corpse burning at his feet illuminated the crypt. It had been a particularly bothersome hunt for all three of them, Castiel tagging along after a diversion in his quest for God. They were all scratched and banged up, and Dean was pretty sure he had a sprained ankle, but the ghost was gone, Cas was standing on the other side of the corpse with the least injuries of them all, and Sam _might_ be laying unconscious in the graveyard, but that wouldn't last long.

"That was kickass!" he said to Castiel, who was slowly walking around the slowly dying flames. "Cas! High five!" Adrenaline still leaving that pleasant buzz in his body, he reached his right hand up high, grinning at the angel who just stared at the hand, befuddled. After a moment he glanced towards his left hand and raised it, pressing his hand against Dean's and curling his fingers to clasp their flesh together.

Dean blinked, his cheeks shifting subtly to a shade of red. "Uh, Cas?" he asked, and Castiel only gave a rumbling hum in response, his eyes still studying their conjoined hands. Dean cleared his throat before continuing. "What are you doing?"

Castiel looked up at him now, those piercing eyes locking onto Dean's and showing his confusion. "This was not what you wanted?" Dean's cheeks flushed even darker.

"Uh, no, see-" He shook his hand lightly, realizing exactly how ironclad the angel's grip was. "I asked for a high five." Castiel's head tipped to the side and Dean raised his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You… don't know what a high five is?"

"I would not mind if you were to give an explanation of this 'high five'." Dean sighed and wiggled his still-trapped fingers, trying to ignore the fact that the warmth from Castiel's hand was much more comforting than the warm corpse bonfire earlier.

"Alright, but let go before Sam-"

"Are you guys done yet?"

"-comes back."

Dean turned his head around to see Sam standing in the entrance to the crypt, a large gash on his forehead and an expression cocktail of surprise, confusion, and satisfaction rolled into a smirk.

"Dude," he began, too gleeful for his own good. "Are you _holding hands_?" Dean scowled and squared his shoulders, trying to retain at least _some_ of his masculinity.

"Dean requested a high five," Castiel said, fixing his stare upon Sam. "Though it appears I still require training."

Sam snorted and laughed, bringing a hand up to wipe some blood off his face. "Yeah, I'll bet." He sniggered, but dropped the subject and turned back to the graveyard, aiming through the tombstones for the Impala.

Dean groaned, knowing that he definitely had not heard the last of Sam's teasing and still unable to yank his hand out of Castiel's grip. The angel had returned to staring at Dean, though the hunter noticed a slight tightening in Castiel's muscles before he tugged lightly at Dean's limb.

"We should return to the motel so that we may recuperate."

"Uh, right." Dean replied, shuffling forward and trying not to wince as he placed weight on his bad ankle. "You let go, and we can do just that." Castiel tilted his head again, giving Dean a look that he had come to understand as worry.

"I was under the impression that you had sustained injury to your foot and would require assistance walking."

Dean pulled a face, but Castiel's eyes were nearly as large and imploring as Sam's, so he just gave a dramatic sigh and leaned against Castiel's side as they walked. "I gotta tell Sammy to not teach you those damn puppy dog eyes…" he grumbled lightheartedly, willing the blood away from his face until only his ears were red. He chanced a glance over to Castiel's face and was graced with the view of a small smile creased onto the man's lips, his expression soft and pleased. Dean stumbled a little in surprise, but Castiel gripped his hand a little tighter and steadied the hunter, guiding him through the graveyard where a thought occurred to Dean.

Did Cas _plan_ this?


End file.
